Fate of the Wolf: Howling at the Moon
by Melosa
Summary: The past has a way of catching up with the present. Tezz's family visited the Earth and unfortunately, met him again. Now, Tezz is facing an ordeal: Should he choose to accept his true form or cut ties with his family? Vert is a serious problem, though R&R REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite this. Why? Because I made some major changes!... Somehow. LOL, Anyway, just enjoy and, they are wolf-wolf (like Twilight). Why? (Again) Because I think they look more badass. Just imagine VERY tall wolves. :D**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Whenever there was no stormshocks for a lot of days (three days at the most), our favorite members of BF5 had the tendency to take it low and relax. Therefore, they would be at Zeke's dinner a lot more than usual. There, they would make any random conversations starting with candies to kitties. Also, they would talk about their childhood, whether it was funny stories to embarrassing moments. It was their lives, and they weren't in the mood of forgetting them. The only things that they were always doing in those moments… was excluding Tezz from the conversation. Not because the Russian was a very anti-social being, but because he did not have a childhood. He got stranded on a planet at the age of nine. The young man just did not have real memories like the others.<p>

"He chased me until I fell in the lake. The water was freezing and yet I was dying from laughter."

"Your dad needs help." Zoom said to AJ as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, well, I had fun. And you, Tezz, how were your childhood?"

Unless, of course, you were AJ.

The Russian looked up from his smartphone and stared at the team. A mix of embarrassment to impatience was splattered on his teammates' faces. Tezz shrugged and looked down again, hiding his face with his hair. After a long silence, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I… uh… I had a childhood."

"It wasn't a very long one." Stanford laughed.

"Oh, it was. Full of... fun and childish behavior."

Agura leaned on the table, leaving her pizza alone. It was a third piece anyway so it did not matter. Sherman and Spinner waited patiently, feeling a miracle coming soon. Stanford did not care but he was curious. Zoom and Vert continued to eat, waiting an answer as well as AJ. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, Tezz looked everywhere but where his comrades were. He couldn't take this amount of attention and stayed silent. The floor suddenly looked interesting! There was a crack on it and Zeke needed to repair it. Wow, the menu was so interesting too. The prices were fair and the food looked delicious!

"So you did have a childhood." Zoom guessed.

"Mmh…yeah..." Tezz muttered under his breath.

"Then, care to tell a story? Did you have siblings? How were your parents?"

Zeke's dinner door opened, but the BF5 crew was too busy to notice it.

"Did you have a toy?"

"A big house?"

"A favorite meal?"

"A favorite place?"

"How was your school?"

"Boring and stupid. The teacher was a real bi-"

A slap shut the young man that had spoken. He was leaning on a stool, staring at the people in front of him. His black hair was long at a certain point and he was rubbing his head. He glared a young lady with black hair as well. They were shorter and matched her deep mysterious eyes a piercing yellow. Another girl that looked exactly like her had white hair but piercing yellow eyes too.

"Stop doing that. I am telling the truth!"

"We're here for a pizza, not to meet… _mortals_." The last word was whispered but clearly heard.

"Are you blind? Look who is here after he left twelve years ago!"

"I am not blind, _**Durak.**_"

The girl grabbed the pizza box her twin handed. She started heading to the door but look back a few seconds, glaring Tezz while biting her dark pink lips. She gave the box to her sister.

"Susan, what are you-"

Too late, Susan was walking toward the group.

"If you wish to… apologize to the clan, you may follow us. Or at least… come to this place." Susan handed to Tezz a slip of paper with an address written in Russian and kissed his cheek. She left quickly, following her siblings.

Tezz was trembling slightly as he kept his head down. After an awkward silence that lasted long minutes, the young man stood up and left, entering the Splitwire in a fit of rage and driving away to the desert. Vert quickly followed, as well as the others.

"Stanford, come on!" Agura yelled.

"Don't wanna. This whole ordeal looks like a bad drama show."

"I said, **come on**."

Stanford yelped as Agura grabbed his ear and dragged him to the Reverb.

* * *

><p>"Tezz, wait." Vert begged, practically struggling to follow the Russian.<p>

_: You will not understand what is troubling me. Please, return to the base. :_

"Something is troubling you, yes, but we need to talk about it to make it better-"

_: No.:_

Zoom put his motorcycle in the Splitwire's route. Tezz was forced to stop, even though he wanted to crash on the Scout. Vert stopped and was about to exit his vehicle when Tezz's voice emerged from the comm.

_: Remain in your vehicle. I shall explain everything to you. :_ Spinner squealed in anticipation_. : Twelve years ago, I rebelled against my true form and my family. I preferred the human side of myself. I was against the many things that made me what I was. So, since a nine year old wolf is almost considered an adult and I was soon turning ten, my father gave me a choice: whether I stay or leave. :_

"So you chose to leave." Agura said as Tezz was slowly coming out of his car.

"And then, the accident happened." Sherman completed.

Zoom took his helmet off. "What do wolves have to do with anything?"

Tezz looked up and stared at the young scout. "I am one."

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome. HAHAHAHAHA, LOL, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's**** continue…**

* * *

><p>Zoom fell from his bike with a loud gasp. He backpedaled on the soft sand and stared at the yellow eyes his comrade had. That was when he noticed the half opened lips that let white piercing fangs shine in the white light of the moon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so, you kept this from us?" Vert exclaimed at Sage. The Blue Sentient stayed very calm as she kept monitoring stormshocks.<p>

"The Battle Force 5 did not need this information. It had nothing to do with your mission."

"But Sage, Tezz-"

The Sentient turned around and gave a look at the Crimson One. She crossed her arms and floated near him. She was losing precisely calculated minutes of work and recharge.

"The fact that his family visited Earth again was not foreseen. Multiwolves have problems leaving their territory."

"Yes, but, he is-"

"**Vert**. Tezz will make his **own** choices. He is a young, responsible man that knows what to do. I am warning you; do **not** interfere with anything."

That said, Sage turned around and continued her hard work. The blond young man sighed and left, curiosity calling him. Tezz had closed himself in his lab for hours since they returned from Zeke and while everyone was sleeping, he still hadn't left.

The sound of Sherman's snoring was loud and clear as Vert walked to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and rolled his eyes, moaning in annoyance. He had gotten used to Sherman's snoring and if he wished, he could close his door to not hear anything. But, Tezz's state was banging on his mind, constantly yelling him to go further. Sage was hiding something, Tezz was hiding something and-

Gasping and staring for a long time at his half open door, Vert saw a very tall, almost six feet high wolf lazily walking toward Tezz's room. Its fur was black and its eyes were yellow. Long and sharp fangs were clearly visible as it disappeared in the room reserved to the Russian.

Vert ran outside, heading toward this very place. He placed his override code and the door slid open, revealing Tezz taking off his T-shirt.

"Captain?"

"Sorry, I… uh… I thought I could speak to you."

"You may."

* * *

><p>As always, the Brit artillery expert was the first person awake after Zoom and Agura. The first thing he would usually do was make a cup of tea while waiting someone to do breakfast. But this time, everyone was there with Sage. She seemed to be frustrated and annoyed.<p>

"I just did what I thought was right."

"I told you to **not** interfere, Vert! Tezz is in a very fragile state of mind."

Stanford quickly came in and sat down next to Spinner, who whispered to him the problem.

"When a wolf is excluded from his pack, he may never come back. The leader might kill him if he does!"

Agura spoke up to help Vert, "But, his sister gave him the coordinates to come and apologize."

"Precisely. **_Apologize_**. _Not come back_. Vert, you just put Tezz's life on a thin line." Sage walked away, really **_walked away_**, and headed to her work station. "Find him before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Before even saying anything, a tall grey wolf jumped on Tezz, biting his size and throwing him away on a tree. It stalked closer and closer until a black one stopped him. The wounded wolf whined, almost asking for mercy as the grey wolf struggled to free himself from the black one who was pushing him farther away. Tezz fainted.<p>

"Are you mad?" Rodrick yelled while turning human again. He pushed his cousin to a tree, glaring in to his eyes with his.

"What?" Thrash asked, struggling to free himself.

"He came to apologize!"

"This is no way of coming! He should have presented himself officially."

"Whatever, Thrash, help me get him to the clan's mansion."

* * *

><p>A soft and perfect feeling welcomed Tezz who woke up, sore and in pain. The bite was fading away but his ribs still hurt after being thrown on that tree. He was lucky wolves could heal quickly. As he sat up on the bed, he shook his head, staring at his hand while dizziness overwhelmed him. He fell back on his bed but stood up again, only to fall loudly.<p>

"Shh, my baby, it's alright. You lost blood, you need to rest and eat."

Tezz thought he'd never hear this sweet voice again. The voice of the woman that took good care of him before he showed himself as a very selfish person and left. His mother stayed sit on the bed, putting aside the book she had been reading.

"How are you, _moy rebenok_?"

"I am… well, I feel better than a few hours ago."

Malika nodded and pushed a strand of pale white away from her face before grabbing her child by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. She fought back the tears building.

"How did you survive? No human could have survived where you went."

"It kills me to admit it, but I survived mostly by turning into a wolf. Later, I learnt more from the old data files and survived."

"And for the food, Tezz? How did you hunt, what did you eat?"

"I managed with the small beings there was."

Malika pulled him into a hug, running her hand on his silky hair. Her body was trembling as she was sobbing, mostly in joy. She had been so scared.

_"Whether you stay, or you leave. If you leave, son, you can never come back. If I see you again, I'll order you are killed right away." Sergei announced, approaching Tezz._

_"I'd be better off on my own!"_

_"Think wisely."_

_Tezz turned around and climbed in the car he invented. He started the engine and never looked back. He was sick of them anyway and was glad he could leave. His heart bounced in his chest._

"Mother? I am bringing you the food you ordered for Tezz." Mary said, entering the room and posing the plate on the nightstand.

"I made you your favorite meal; _pirozhki_ with _borscht and meat_ and as beverage, vodka, because you are a grown man and tonight is a celebration."

Mary left after, leaving them alone. Tezz attacked the plate, devouring the food. He knew by smelling the scent that he was going to eat well. He gulped his first glass of vodka and licked his lips, taking another _pirozhki_. Malika served another glass of vodka. Her hand stroked her son's cheek and Tezz sighed, loving the warmth it brought to his heat.

_'I shouldn't have done that' The ten years old child thought. _

_The bird he had caught had a bitter taste and an empty aroma. Plus, the water tasted disgustingly bad. He had no choice, it was his life now. He missed hunting with Rodrick, playing with Mary, running with Susan or cooking with his mother. He thought he'd never admit it, but he missed his cousins too. He missed studying with Trisha or fighting with Trash. He missed the drawings of Uncle Marvel and Aunt Sid's jokes._

_He missed his bedroom, the warm hugs of his mother whenever he would sleep in his parents, bedroom. He missed learning more about his origins with his father. He loved to learn more and more all the time. Why did he say such horrible things? Why did thought he'd be better on his own?_

"I wish to come back." Tezz murmured while putting the plate and the glass aside. He made himself comfortable in his mother's arms, and she kissed his cheek.

"And you will." She promised.

* * *

><p>Sage turned around, glaring Vert with her blue eyes. Humans had always been very curious and sometime carefree. It wasn't a surprise that Vert tried to help Tezz, but he had been in no position to make a statement or give an advice. She just hoped what he told Tezz wasn't going to kill the young Russian.<p>

"How has been your research?"

"We… didn't find him, Sage. "Vert admitted. He sighed, regretting the choice he had made to go help Tezz.

"Well then, what are you doing here? Resume your search! "

Sage turned around. The Crimson One had to find a way to fix the problem he caused!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a part of me is not in the mood to put the translations but... might as well do it.<strong>

_**Dorak: Fool**_

_**Moy rebenok: My child.**_

**I know, I was too lazy to write just that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue!**

* * *

><p>Malika gently stroked her youngest son's cheek as he rested. His wounds were gone, though he was still weak, and she noticed that a few wolf traits hadn't completely faded away. His eyes still had a light yellow glow and his teeth were sharp like knives. This things never happened unless the wolf was a child living its first wanted transformation or the wolf hadn't transformed in a long time. If it was the case then...<p>

How long had Tezz remained a human?

The wooden door of the room opened with a creaking noise and Tezz tensed, observing. Malika waited, knowing by the scent who was going to enter. She forgot completely how important this person was and growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Malika, leave." The intruder ordered.

"I won't let you kill him." Mother instincts seemed to take over as she growled to warn him.

"This does not concern you. I promise you I have no intention of killing him."

Reluctantly, Malika stood up, rearranging her clothes that accommodated the cold weather of their home planet and left. Passing next to the intruder, she growled at him again, sending a clear warning to not try anything.

The intruder took a chair and sat down when she left, glaring softly at the multiwolf in front of him. Tezz was taking a defensive stance with a mix of offensive, meaning he was willing to attack even though he was weak.

"Tell me, are you afraid?" Seeing as he got no answer, the intruder stood up, approaching. "I can smell your fear. You have no reason to do so; I will not kill you nor try to hurt you."

Tezz seemed to calm down but kept a defensive stance near a wall.

"How do you feel, Tezz?"

"Father, I-"

"Tell me how you feel!" Sergei threw the chair away and it crashed on a wall. "How **_dare_** you return after leaving us?"

"Susan sent me here-"

"I know she did. But you cannot come back. I do not care if you wish to apologize to the clan, I want you to leave!"

Tezz breathed in and out, panicking. He didn't want to leave at all! He had left his pride back on Earth in hope to come back with his family! His father had to let him in back with the clan!

"Father, please! I want to come back!"

Sergei had toothy smile, showing off his long fangs that Tezz knew could make a lot of damage if he approached. He chuckled loudly with a yellow laugh.

"Tell me, if you wish to truly come back... do you know how many clans we have in our family?"

Tezz stayed quiet. He had no idea since he left too early to know.

"We have three clans, and we'll soon have four. Volitov, Erakhome, Verlyiac and very soon the Moonend. Your brother fell in love with one of the girls and she's expecting."

Tezz stayed quiet again, not wishing to say anything to look more silly.

"Tell me, how did you survive wherever you went?"

"I hunted."

Sergei raised an eyebrow. "Hunted does not tell me anything."

"I hunted as a wolf and did everything as a wolf mostly." Tezz admitted, pushing away the part where he found Sentient pods and stopped being a wolf.

"Ah... eheh... Therefore, being a wolf was useful in your survival?"

The tone Sergei was using was a real knife at Tezz's instincts, stabbing constantly at him with dark glee. The younger multiwolf shuddered, sensing a challenge coming quickly.

"If you wish to truly come back, proving yourself will come in handy."

Sergei left the room, closing the door slowly.

* * *

><p>When Tezz returned to the Hub near the afternoon, Sage was more than relieved to see him alive and, although weak, unharmed. After a quick but deep medical scan, and a scanning of his multiwolf form, she realized... he was rusty. He hadn't used his abilities in many years and it was important for him to survive a battle against another multiwolf if he didn't want to die.<p>

As Tezz was putting back on his shirt, disliking how tight he was since he got his abs back, he sensed the door of this part the Hub opened. He forced himself to use his high scent ability, but mentally slapped himself. It was useless! He had never smelled one of his comrades before so he couldn't know who was entering. He groaned and turned around.

It was Vert and Agura, both feeling stressed under Sage's constant glare to warn them that she was watching and listening. Tezz was in a psychological stress, forced to accommodate both his wolf and human form just like a few years ago. He couldn't completely make the difference between instincts and gut feeling, both completely different things for multiwolf. The first one was natural, something no wolf could explain but did anyway. The second was more when actions were needed, when the situation was more than just answering a question.

Vert and Agura didn't completely understand the situation, but they understood Sage's concern. Every member of the Battle Force 5 was important, and she had grown to like them as they kept risking their lives for her.

"We just wanted to check on you, Tezz." Agura started, waiting Vert to say something.

"Yeah, we were worried."

Tezz kept a neutral face and tone.

"Thank you." He said.

And that was all. There was nothing more that had been said except these two words. Sage sent a glare at the two intruders of her medical scans, telling them to leave as she floated near an half present Tezz. His brown eyes became yellow as he looked down at the blue floor without thinking. Nothing was going on in his mind, only complete darkness.

Agura stayed in the room to watch Tezz, leaving Vert as he was exiting. When the Russian man made eye contact with her, she felt herself melt. Something about him was mesmerizing and she felt herself blush. She approached the multiwolf when he ended his conversation with Sage. She took slow steps, scared she might stress him too much.

"Tezz?"

After a few seconds, he answered.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, I assure you."

Sage gave him a nod when he wordlessly asked if he could leave. Agura followed closely. When they arrived at the part of the Hub where their bedrooms were, he turned and faced her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked quietly, scanning her with his dak brown eyes.

"Of... of course, Tezz."

Tezz leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AHOOOOO<strong>

Krytus grunted unhappily but ignored it. This kind of evenings weren't very common but when they happened, it was hard to go to sleep.

**AHOOOOO**

"Ow!" Krytus yelped when he felt something pinch his arm.

"Go tell him to shut up." Kyburi ordered him, settling down again.

The Red Sentient male sat up slowly, grabbing his mate's legs and putting them away from his. Then, he uncovered his body from the blanket and walked away, hoping that when he'll come back, the female sleeping wouldn't take the whole free space and force him to go sleep in his own quarters.

Krytus stepped into the quarters reserved for Kytren and was careful not to step on anything. Kytren wasn't very clean and his room was not organized. It was less worse than Krylox's though. Krytus recalled seeing a pizza box walk one day.

"Kytren."

A tall red wolf with a few black lines turned to him. It stared for a few seconds.

"Please, what is wrong?"

The wolf stayed silent and sat down on the balcony. Krytus approached it as he grabbed a chair in the process. Kytren returned into his original form.

"Not alone.

"Your step-father... he..."

"Somewhere."

Krytus placed a hand on the scout's shoulder.

"Be glad Sol isn't here anymore. Your idea of a fake Respawn Chamber was very smart."

Kytren stared at the starless sky, not paying attention the his leader departing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so proud! <strong>


End file.
